


Talking isn't loud enough

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: ...tagged explicit cuz I love the word 'cock' HA!, Alpha Rhys (Borderlands), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding Kink, Established Relationship, General au, M/M, Omega Jack, Omegaverse, talk of dirty talk lolol, unhealthy relationship dynamics but meh whats new for these two xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Omega!Jack decides it's time him and alpha!Rhys have kids.Jack is determined to get his way; they bang LOLThis was for a sentence-prompt fill on tumblr :) The prompt line was:12: “Why do I even bother when all you do is use your pheromones to push me into rut?”
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands), Rhack - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Talking isn't loud enough

**Author's Note:**

> Doing some quick prompt-fills from [this](https://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/640582416590929920/abo-prompts) list. Having fun distracting myself from forcing myself to get All Sales Final finished ahahha aaaaagh

“Jack, can we _please_ talk about this seriously?”

“Who’s not being serious?” the omega CEO said with a shit-eating grin. Rhys frowned, and Jack snorted.

The lanky alpha was pinned where he sat in their living room, Jack’s hands on the back of the couch as he straddled the younger man’s lap. Though Rhys protested, his hands were on the omega-CEO’s thighs, fingers twitching as the older man settled in firmly against his crotch. Rhys pouted, though there was no mistaking the fact that he was enjoying the treatment. Being pinned by the older man was one of _many_ things Jack did that Rhys enjoyed.

Jack smirked at the look on the younger man’s face. “ _You_ were the one who started all that good dirty talk, princess,” he purred, moving his hands from the couch to Rhys’ neck. He traced the pulse thrumming hotly there; the argument was already won, he could tell. “What did you think a couple weeks of that would _do_ to a man? I’m just a simple omega, pumpkin.”

Rhys snorted. “You are _anything_ but simple.”

Jack stroked both thumbs over the younger man’s jaw fondly; Rhys was so damn smooth for an alpha but the older man _loved_ it. He never got tired of putting his lips _all over_ the younger man, but that pretty face in particular.... 

If Rhys ever grew a beard, or heaven forbid a _moustache_ , Jack would shave it off while he slept.

The omega-CEO stroked a single finger down the line of Rhys’ jaw. “What was it you said, Rhysie? Gonna fuck some pups into me, heat or no heat?” Jack raised a brow as he slid the same hand down between them to encourage the lithe alpha’s interest.

Rhys gasped as Jack toyed with his waistband, breath coming quicker. “Don’t be so crass.”

“It was something like that.” Jack slid a thumb up and down the hardening length in the younger man’s pants. He traced the line of Rhys’ cock just like he’d done to his jaw, and then stopped, giving the alpha an expectant look.

Rhys’ cheeks went pink, but his voice held more confidence than he was given credit. “...it was _‘fuck you so hard, you’ll give me pups outside a heat_...”

“Mmm, _fuck_. _Yeah_ that’s the stuff right there...” Jack popped the button off the top of Rhys’ trousers. “Think you could just go and say shit like that without consequences, huh sugar-pie? I’m gonna make you make good on it.”

Rhys groaned and lifted his hips towards the hand Jack massaged at his plumping cock through the material. It was definitely doing it for him, that was for sure. But, if the older man was serious… Pups were a big deal, and the omega-CEO had never mentioned it so openly before now. “...Jack… this is a life-altering decision, if it— _mmmm_....”

“I know that.” He kissed the younger man then, and dragged his hands away from Rhys’ front to slide them around and back to try and encourage Rhys to rut up into him.

The younger man did not disappoint.

“ _Oooh_ , is that a gun in your pocket or you just happy to see me, kitten?”

Rhys breathed heavily, ignoring Jack’s self-amused chuckles. Half of him was definitely on board with this. “...Are you really serious, Jack? You don’t want to discuss this or think about it for a couple days? I mean, even if you aren’t in heat, you can still--”

He broke off to moan as Jack palmed him heavily, and nipped kisses up the side of Rhys’ throat. Jack’s tongue traced the lines of inked flesh on the younger man’s neck, and he groaned himself for the taste. 

The scent of arousal coming off the young alpha was making Jack’s mouth _water_. He could feel himself getting slick, and feel how hard the younger man was between them. The kink of it was fun-- and it was true, Rhys _was_ the one to start that kind of talk- but the fact of the matter was, Jack knew he wasn’t getting any younger. And Hyperion would _need_ smart, pretty heirs. 

They were already bonded. It made sense.

Jack dragged a hand up and into the back of the younger man’s hair. “Rhysie, you wanna knock up the king so Hyperion has a succession plan, or what?” Jack growled out, pulling his fingers to a gentle fist. “‘Cuz I can find someone else for the job, _cupcake._ ”

Rhys moved forward to capture his lips in a fiercely possessive kiss. Jack growled deep in his throat in pleasure, enjoying the feeling of being wanted so keenly. He’d made it clear that he belonged to no one, but when _Rhys_ was possessive over him… It didn’t feel _threatening_. It just felt different and delicious. Maybe kinky. Was it kinky to like being so obsessively wanted by your mate? Jack didn’t care enough to analyze it deeper than that.

The omega-CEO looked particularly smug as they broke for air, and Rhys wasn’t even upset by the pleased look on Jack’s face for having gotten such a reaction out of him. “You’re _mine_ , Jack.”

“Am I, Rhysie? Maybe you should remind me,” Jack teased, grinding against the younger man’s lap. “Come ooooon lemme ride that dick, pumpkin.”

Rhys groaned and his hands found the older man’s ass yet again. He gave a defeated-yet-enthusiastic squeeze as he raised his hips to try and gain friction against the older man. Jack gave a breathy sigh, and Rhys moaned. “...Why do I even bother when all you do is use your pheromones to push me into rut?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, baby.”

“You know I can’t resist your scent,” Rhys complained, but he pressed a kiss under Jack’s jaw and scented at his mask line. He wished the omega-CEO would take it off. He would later, at least, if they fucked for an extended period. “That’s playing dirty, Jack.”

“Me?” Jack asked innocently, pressing a kiss to Rhys’ neck in mirroring the motions the omega had done to him. “I mean, it _is_ me after all-- I’m Handsome Jack, my pheromones are out of this _world_ \- but are you sure _you’re_ not just a really creepy fanboy who gets hard in my mere _presence_?”

Rhys snorted despite himself, and Jack grinned, and they touched their foreheads together with sly snickers over the joke. 

They were both in on it of course: Jack knew Rhys wasn’t _that_ creepy of a fan… _anymore…_ since they’d bonded. ...What’s some hot obsession from your mate anyways? And he _enjoyed_ the attention, regardless, from the pretty young alpha. But the accusation was still funny to the pair, even if they’d been bonded for less than a year.

“That only happened the once, and you know I was mortified,” Rhys said with a grin. “It’s not the way anyone wants to meet their hero, Jack.”

Jack touched the tip of his nose to the younger man’s own. “Lucky you did though, huh? Or else we might’ve kept everything _professional_.”

Rhys grinned through the redness in his cheeks. “Yeah that-- It _was_ mortifying but, I mean, you let me blow you after.”

“And a little bit more than that, right pumpkin?” Jack laughed and then ground himself into the alpha’s lap once more, humming in pleasure. “Mm talk about love at first sight. You’ve got the prettiest dick, Rhysie. Maybe you should put it on display right now, huh?”

Rhys laughed and kissed his throat, and couldn’t stop touching the older man everywhere that he could. He got a hand beneath the layers the older man wore, splaying his fingers up Jack’s back and pulling him closer.

Jack asked for more of that dirty talk about breeding him, deliciously frustrating the young alpha as he kept him in place beneath him instead of letting him bowl him over into the couch cushions like he clearly wanted to. Rhys’ kisses became more aggressive, turning to nips and love-bites, and Jack’s groaned praise for the lanky alpha spilled from his lips, easily spurring Rhys on. 

It was when Jack smelled actual rut on the younger man that he made them move their activities to the bedroom. 

It took a few tries, and the wall behind the door had a dent, but they didn’t leave the bed until the next morning.

Jack wanted a repeat. Rhys was in total agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you got em! I read everything that comes into my inbox like a greedy dragon xD
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge)


End file.
